Alwayz&F0rEvEr
by MiNdY.AnGEl
Summary: F0r:DaTaShia525: Mickie has Been Traded to Smackdown Leaving her Boyfriend for 4 yrs Ted Dibiase and Her BestFriends Cody and Randy on Raw What happens when She meets the Friday Night Delight DRAMAxBACK:STABBINGXR0MANCE
1. Love You!

_Mickie walked backstage of Monday night raw sad she just got finish with her mixed tag match with the legacy tonight was her last night on raw and she would be traded to smack down it was hard for her considering she have been on raw her whole career she didn't know how she would cope on smack down but she looked at it on the other hand she could regain the belt for a 5__th__ time._

Hey mickie cheer up, everything will be okay we will watch every last one of your matches and that's a promise.

Randy you're so sweet how could I ever find another best friend like you on smack down

You can't micks I'm a one of a kind, randy did his grin that everybody loved mickie looked around the locker room and noticed that ted dibiase her boyfriend of 4 years was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Cody where's your tag team partner"

"He's getting some fresh air micks he's a little upset that you're leaving raw"

"Maybe I should go talk to him"

"Maybe", I've already tried and he won't say anything to me

Mickie nodded and left the locker room in search of her boyfriend ted he was nowhere to be found until she knew exactly where he would be she spotted ted sitting on a crate behind the wwe truck she looked at him and felt bad about everything that was going on but she couldn't do anything about it

Ted baby are you alright", ted looked up and mickie could see tears forming in his eyes at that moment her heart broke to see her boyfriend crying mickie and ted had been through everything together and once ted made it into the wwe it brought them even closer.

Mickie what am I supposed to do without you, I can't do it mickie I just can't my career will go down the drain without you I mean you are my motivation mickie and without you I'm a failure

"Listen" Theodore Marvin Dibiase jr. you will never be a failure you are the future of this company without you this company is nothing trust me it's just a matter of time before I make my return back to Monday night raw and when that time comes I'm not saying it's going to be soon but when it comes we will all be happy "I love you ted" and I don't want to see you hurt just stay strong at least for me"

"I Love you to micks" always and forever

It had been a month and mickie had been on smack down everything was going bad for her on smack down first Michelle and layla with their piggy James video then those stupid shirts they wore down to the ring then that jenny Craig certificate she hated it on smack down but that wouldn't stop the 4 time women's champion from becoming the champion for a 5th time, she walked quickly down the hall until she bumped dead smack into none other than drew McIntyre himself

"Hey piggy watch where you're going"

"Hey drew" learn how to NOT butcher the English language

He drew back his arm like he was about to hit her until somebody grabbed him by the risk and there stood the Friday night delight john Morrison.

I don't think you want to do that drew" I might have to hurt you tonight

Yeah right in case you forgot I'm the champion here!!

And in case you forgot mickie is the 1st lady of the legacy, I wonder what Ted, Cody and Randy would have to say if they heard that you laid a hand on their precious mickie

Drew winced when he heard the name randy for some reason he didn't want to fuck with randy Orton he knew about everything randy had did and even to his surprise randy was worst then him, and without saying a word he turned around and left.

Thanks john", she was about to walk off until she felt a hard slap on her ass, which triggered her off!!

John we are friends that's it don't ever do that again ted would kill you, she walked off pissed off

Just a matter of time mickie James just a matter of time!!

**What does john Morrison mean by that?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter plz review**

**And I'm taking a break 4rm my other stories**

**They are not getting enough reviews**


	2. Suicide like Murder

Mickie walked through the corridors with her black back on her right shoulder and her other arm holding her face and her head after that brutal attack from Michelle McCool and layla she thought everything were good when Beth helped her out but at the end she ended up in a glam slam the actions tonight of the glamazon confused her all she wanted to do was go back to the hotel and take a hot bath and go to sleep she didn't want to be bothered with anybody at all little did she know that was all about to change when she bumped into a hard chest.

"What the Hell" she looked up to see a grinning john Morrison

"You know john you need to watch where the hell you are going"

Whoa is somebody pissed off look I watched your match tonight and you where great but to bad Beth got the best of you at the end'

Look john I don't want to talk about it okay"

"aww mickie don't be like that" he grabbed her risk and pulled her in for a kiss

She pulled away quick and slapped him hard but little did they know that a certain someone was watching them.

Ted dibiase walked through the parking lot towards the arena doors he couldn't wait to see mickie he decided he would surprise her by showing up with some flowers his smile quickly faded when he noticed mickie kissing none other than john Morrison he walked off and got into his car and drove off into the night

Mickie quickly walked off and drove towards the hotel she couldn't believe what john Morrison just did I mean he knew that she was with ted so how could he kiss her like he didn't even care as soon as mickie got back to her hotel room she called ted and he didn't answer she decided that it was nothing and that she could call him as soon as she got out of her long hot bubble bath.

(At an unknown lake)

Ted stood by the water he couldn't believe that mickie cheated on him everything he had ever given up for her and It was all for nothing he hated himself for thinking that a women could actually love him he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard somebody walking up behind him.

John Morrison wow what are you doing here"

"I came here just to do a little thinking how about you"

"About what kissing my girlfriend"

"Well now that you mentioned it why not"

"well stay away from her because she's mines", ted then tried to walk off until he was turned around by john Morrison not only to be shot in the stomach but in the head to.

John Morrison quickly wiped off the gun and made it seem like it was a suicide, he ran back to his car and forged a note.

_Dear, Mickie _

_ I really loved you I couldn't believe it when I saw you kissing john Morrison in the hallway I wanted to surprise you but I guess you surprised me instead I loved you mickie and I can't believe you would cheat on me but no matter what I love you and I always will you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I would want you to be happy by the time you get this note I will be dead just remember I love you and I always will_

_ Love, Ted_

Satisfied with his work john through the pen in the water and put ted in the car and put the note by his body he grinned and sped off into the night he was glad that he pulled something like that off he wanted mickie and if he couldn't have her then nobody else would either.

**So what did you think about this chapter**

**I did you a favor by updating because this story didn't get the most votes**

**But please review and I will update**

**Love ya, Mindy. Angel**


	3. Starting Over

Mickie tried calling Ted's cell phone when she had got out of the tub but again no answer she decided she would just call him in the morning because right now all she wanted was to go to sleep. The next morning mickie woke up to a loud banging on the door she quickly got up and answered the door.

What the H... she quickly stopped when she noticed randy at the door with blood shot red eyes she knew something was wrong but all randy did was stand there not saying anything.

"Randy what's wrong with you" what happened randy answer me

Instead all randy did was walk in the petite brunettes room and turn on the TV to the news.

_Today by the lake there was a dead body found in a black BMW the victim has been identified and he was an active wrestler for the wwe name Ted Dibiase jr. the police have said it looks like a suicide but as they look deeper into the case it keeps looking more and more like a murder_

Mickie couldn't help but fall to the ground she had nothing to say she looked at randy and he was speechless to she hated herself for not going to look for ted last night and deep down she felt like his death was here fault.

2 hours had passed and mickie had returned back to the hotel from the police station she had read the note that ted had left her but for some reason the note seemed a little fishy she had seen teds hand writing before and it didn't look nothing like his hand writing but being the person mickie was she shrugged it off and didn't worry about it mickie knew there was only one thing left to do and that was leave the wwe.

Mickie found out she was pregnant with Ted's baby a week after he died she decided that she would keep the baby not only because she didn't believe in abortions but because she knew ted would be so happy if he was still alive mickie gave birth to a little boy named Kaiyge "Theodore" Dibiase she barley talked to anybody she left the wwe and lost contact with everybody she even stopped talking to Kelly and Melina not like she cared for them like that anyway.

Mickie sat on the bench watching her son ice skate he was now 6 years old yes it has been that long as she watched her son ice skate with his friends her cell phone rang.

She looked at the caller idea and noticed it was her best friend calling (Lisa veron) she picked up the phone being that Lisa was the only person she really talked to aside from her sister eve and Ted's father.

"Hey Lisa"

"Hey Mickie what are you doing"

"Oh nothing just sitting here at the rink watching kaiyge ice skate with his friends" I'm about to head home in a little while why?

"Nothing I was just asking mickie you know a lot of people are worried about you I mean mickie you left the wwe and you changed your number and you moved to Denver not saying a word"

"Yea Lisa well it's my life and I couldn't face everybody knowing that they thought I actually cheated on ted it's just so hurtful Lisa"

"Well maybe it's time you faced everybody mickie there over it by now"

"Yeah they are but I'm not look I'll talk to you later love you"

"Yeah micks I love you to call me later"

Eve walked backstage of Monday night raw she couldn't wait to return home she missed her sister dearly and her nephew of course nobody knew that eve was Mickie's sister, she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hey Mickie" Nice to know you called

"Oh Eve cut the Crap I always call you"

"Yeah right" so anyways are you picking me up from the air port tomorrow morning

"Duh eve" why would I leave you there mickie chuckled at her sister

"Oh I know you wouldn't" you love your baby sister to much

"God eve get over yourself"

Eve was just about to say something to mickie until randy appeared out of nowhere

"So eve you know where mickie is" not to mention she's your sister!!!!!!

**Please review lol I kind of liked this chapter**

**But tell me what you think**


	4. Denver Colorado

"Look randy before you start over reacting just wait and listen okay there is a lot of things you don't know okay"

"that's why your going to explain them to me with eve" now where is mickie

"I don't know"

"Are you Fucking kidding me she's your sister of course you know eve"

"Randy why does it matter to you anyway"

Eve realized that mickie was still on the phone she decided she would see what mickie had to say about it first.

"Mickie im standing here in front on randy and he over heard our whole conversation" he wants to know where you are micks"

"Eve make up a lie say you don't know"

"I already did mickie but he knows that im lying and didn't I just tell you that he over heard our whole conversation" and I mean everything

"well fine but I guess you have no choice" but take him somewhere quiet and make sure you explain everything correct okay Ve'"

"yes of course micks" love you talk to you later bye"

Eve turned her attention back to randy which she happened to notice him have a weird look on his face, she finally broke the silence.

"lets go talk but In a more quiet place I don't want anybody else to find out atleast not right now"

The pair walked into a quiet locker room randy eyed her he wanted to know everything and he wanted to know now.

"okay well where do I start"

"how about the beginning eve"

"okay well first mickie is my sister as you already know okay well after ted had died mickie was hurt of course she found out that she was pregnant with ted's child after his death she knew everybody thought that she cheated on ted which wasn't the case john Morrison kissed her and she slapped him when he did that but I guess ted didn't see that part mickie decided to keep the baby so she left Virginia to start a whole new life with her son and she didn't want to be a part of the whole wwe thing not to mention she's a single mom so she just decided to separate herself from everybody now she's living in a mansion in Denver with her 6 year old son"

"wow all this time you knew how worried everybody was and you still said nothing eve you walked around here like you knew nothing about it"

"randy weather you like it or not mickie is my sister and I would never go against her besides mickie is happy she has a good job working as a real estate agent and not to mention she loves her son the last thing she needs is for somebody to mess it up"

" I understand eve but she could have said something I never thought she cheated on ted it just didn't seem right"

"wait so you had your suspicions to randy"

"of course I did when I seen that note it looked nothing like ted's hand writing I mean im not gay or anything but I know what ted's hand writing looked like and it wasn't it eve"

"yeah mickie said the same thing" she never knew ted as a guy to kill himself

"even if we wanted to fight this I mean could we eve it's been 6 years" bringing a case back up like that it just doesn't seem like we will win"

"yeah but before we do anything we need to talk to mickie first" mickie has never showed me the note so I don't know if it was ted's hand writing or not

"even if we did want to talk to mickie about it she wouldn't want to"

"well mickie doesn't have to know" you can just fly to Denver with me my plain leaves at 5 A.M sharp I have an extra ticket lisa was supposed to go with me but her bookings for TNA where in the way so she's going to fly out later"

"what's the occasion"

"kaiyge is turning 7" so huge birthday party

"oh okay well I'll meet you in the lobby tomorrow morning" and with that randy left the locker room

Mickie waited at the airport for her sister to arrive she had left kaiyge with her next door neighbors kaiyge hated waking up early and the last thing mickie wanted to hear was kaiyge crying the whole time it was now 9:00 and eve's flieght had finally arrived but when mickie noticed eve she also noticed somebody with her and that somebody just happened to be randy orton she wanted to know why he was there she was confused and pissed at the same time"

"Now mickie before you say anything I know what your thinking but that's the only reason why I didn't tell you he was coming because I knew you would over react"

(Randy's P.0.V)

_Randy stared at her god she looked so beautiful her hair was longer and it was straight she had some black boots on and a black jacket she was in shape and she had definatley slimmed down the last time he had saw her she looked so beautiful._

_(End 0f P.0.V)_

"okay Eve I understand" now come on before kaiyge notices im gone he hates being over my neighbors house"

Eve knew her sister well enough to know that mickie was lying and she knew when randy was not around that she would not here the end of it.

**So what did you think**

**Please review and I will update..**


	5. iTs HiM

Purple-Dinosaurs13- you pronounce Mickie's son's name like –Cage- hope everybody like this chapter I'm trying to focus more on this story then I will start to update my other stories more.

Mickie had just finished up cooking kaiyge was in the living room playing video games with randy while eve cleaned up Mickie's mess that she had made eve just stood there looking at mickie'

"What are you starting at eve?"

"Well you're really pretty and yet you still don't have a man in your life"

"Eve please don't start with me about this man thing"

"I mean mickie kaiyge needs a father figure in his life"

"I don't know eve it's just hard to move on you know"

"Mickie it's been 6 years when are you going to stop beating yourself up over Ted's death"

"I don't know eve it's kind of hard not to I mean I love him and miss him I think about how life would be if he was still alive today you know eve"

"Yeah mickie I know but you got to move on with your life it's about that time"

"Well I sort of like somebody but I think it would be so wrong for me to date him"

"Who mickie tell me who"

Randy and Kaiyge played video games all day until one comment that kaiyge said made him pause the game.

"What did you say lil man"

"I said will you be my daddy", randy looked at him in disbelief he couldn't believe what he just heard

"Um of course I will"

"Good so I can call you daddy now"

"Yeah as a matter a fact you can"

Randy quickly walked out of the room and down the hallway towards the kitchen to get him and kaiyge something to drink he stopped when he heard eve and mickie talking

"If you say anything eve I swear I will kill you"

"I promise I won't say anything micks when have I ever told any of your secrets"

"I guess your right okay fine I like randy"

"Omg mickie are you serious"

"Yes I am serious I just don't think it would be right considering he was Ted's friend"

"Mickie come on ted is gone you have to move on with your life"

"I guess your right"

"Yes I am and besides randy is the perfect guy I mean he understands everything that you're going through because he went through it to he loved ted just as much as you do I'm sure he wants to see you happy micks just give him a chance"

"Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing the girl that he wanted actually wanted him back he just wanted to walk in there and kiss her and so he did"

Eve looked on stunned she couldn't believe what was taking place right before her eyes

"I take it you heard everything we said" mickie spoke stunned of what randy just did

"Yes I did"

"Remind me to keep quite next time"

"I'm glad you didn't

"Oh god it was cute the first time but the second time no look mickie don't you have to go to the store maybe randy and kaiyge can go with you"

"Yeah I guess your right"

"Kaiyge put your jacket on" mickie yelled down her large hallways, kaiyge ran into the kitchen

"Mommy where are we going"

"Where going to the store kaiyge now hurry and put your jacket on"

"Mommy is daddy randy coming to"

Mickie just looked at randy surprised that kaiyge said that

"Well Mommy"

"Yes kaiyge he is"

"Oh okay" kaiyge ran off to put his jacket on

"So he calls you daddy randy"

"Hey it was his choice and quite frankly I like it"

It had been 15 minutes and they had already made it to the store mickie never figured out why she always waited so late to go to the store but she did.

"So that kiss earlier randy what does that mean for us"

"It means whatever you want it to mean"

"Randy I'm not really ready to be with a professional wrestler I mean you're on the road all the time"

"Mickie I don't see why you don't come back I mean you loved wrestling and it's like you gave it all up"

"I know but I have a child now randy and he needs me sometimes you just got to make sacrifices"

"Yeah I guess your right that means I got to make a sacrifice and I'm ready to settle down and enjoy my life and I'm ready to do that with you micks"

"Randy what are you saying"

"I'm going to give Vince my notice I'm going to ask for my release"

"Randy you wouldn't do that"

"Mickie I would do anything for you"

Randy felt a tug on his pants he looked down to see kaiyge pulling at him

"Does that mean you would do anything for me to DADDY!!?"

"Of course he picked kaiyge up and he put his free arm around mickie"

2 weeks had passed and kaiyge had turned 7 mickie woke up to get her and kaiyge's stuff together today she was flying to a wwe house show it would be randy's last match with the company and she wanted to be there she wondered what everybody would say once they saw her.

( Missouri) 7:00pm

Mickie put her stuff down in her hotel room and put kaiyge in her rental they drove off towards the arena when mickie pulled up to the arena she parked her rental and helped kaiyge get out as she was walking she was hoping nobody seen her but that sucked because one man caught mickie walking into the arena.

"Mickie Mickie Mickie where have you been"

"John Morrison wow how NOT nice it is to see you"

"Oh mickie come on don't be like that" I thought we were friends

"Be like what"

"Here I'm going to write my number down and I would appreciate it if you would give me a call"

"mickie looked at the paper and then realized something she had seen this hand writing before" she was brought out of her thoughts when randy walked up"

"Mickie is he bothering you" he said with his venomous tone pretty much in character

"He was just leaving right john"

"Whatever" john Morrison then walked off

"Micks what's that"

"He gave me his number I don't want it but I'm going to keep it"

"Micks why"

"Because I seen this hand writing before I just know I did"

Randy took the paper from out of her hand he scanned the number and where john had wrote his name

"Mickie it's him"

"Wait what you mean"

"John Morrison killed Ted"

**Ha-ha did you like it I know I left you hanging**

**But this time I want like **_**10**_** reviews or I'm not updating**

**So if you want me to update I suggest you get your friends to start **

**Updating don't just read review also**…_**R&R**_

_**MiNdy|AnGel**_


	6. TNA

**GuEss Wh0's Baqk l0l (MiNDy Angel) Just Stepped Baqk 0n the Scene..l0l**

**N0w lets get this sh0w 0n the r0ad with my first update**

**SiNCe 2009**

**Read 0n**

Mickie and randy sat in their hotel room examining the piece of paper with john morrisons number on there they knew that the only way they could nail him was to get that old note that they had when ted was killed she had to take it to the police station in west palm beach florida

(DenVer Colorado)

a week had past and the police had a hold of both of the papers mickie and randy had yet to receive anything from the police wether he did it or not they told mickie and randy to head back to denver until they had something.

Randy I mean how long does it take to match handwriting up I could do it in a second"

Come on mickie just be patient everything will be fine"

yeah I guess your right"

do you want anything from the store I was goin to head that way and take kaiyge with me"

"No its okay you two go ahead ill just sit here and rest Im sort of tired"

with that randy and kaiye left the house leaving mickie alone"

(Unkn0wn PerS0n)but y0u c0uld pr0bably take a gUessz 0f wh0 it is

well well well she's all alone I never thought randy would be so dumb to leave her by herself they think they are so clever but little do they know I've been watching there every move right now is not the time to strike but I will strike soon.

Mickie laid there sleep until she heard the front door it was indeed randy and kaiyge she jumped to the ringing of her phone it was her best friend lisa varon

"Hey mickie I have some good news"

"Okay whats the news"

"TNA so wants to sign you to a contract I think you should so come back"

"Man I don't know wouldnt that be like a trader"

"No not really how I mean you don't work for the wwe anymore"

"Yeah your right but still I worked for them for along time"

"So mickie the wwe waisted your talent I'll tell you what think about it and call me in the morning after all wrestling is your passion think about it what would ted want you to do ill talk to you in the morning with your answer hopefully"

"Mickie was about to reply until the phone line went dead" she knew lisa was right but she had to talk to randy about it first".

"she was about to walk into the kitchen until her phone rang again"it was her friend the self proclaimed sexy of the sexy maryse.

"hello"

"Bonjour beautiful"what are you doin

"Nothin just about to go talk to randy about this whole tna thing"

"What TNA thing"

"They want to sign me to a contract but I don't know if I should"

"Well wwe did waiste your talent"

"Why does everybody tell me that"

"Because it's the truth and besides ted would so want you to do what you loved to do"

"Lisa said the same thing"

"Yeah she is right but anyways I called to tell you that im at your front door"

"WHAT!!" mickie quickly ran to the front door and opened it to find a smiling maryse

"Maryse what are you doing here"

"Dang I can't get no hug or anything"

she quickly hugged her friend mickie and maryse use to hate each other until they were put in that whole divas title storyline they became really good friends

"So about that TNA thing I think you should sign with them"

"Wait why"

"Because im signing with them to"

**so what did you think about this chapter please review**

**and I will get baqk to updating more should mickie go **

**to TNA** **tell me that all in a review**


	7. New Company

Mickie sat backstage watching the show it was a little diffrent then the wwe arenas but whatever she would just have to deal with it she waited backstage for randy and kaiyge and maryse they to would be watching along with mickie she couldnt believe that she decided to sign with TNA but hey she needed a fresh start.

Hey baby im going to go get a bottle of water would you like anything"

No thanks Micks"

Mommy Mommy can I come with"

Of course you can" mickie grabbed kaiyge's hand and walked off tryin to find catering until she bumped into somebody.

Oh im sorry the beautiful Blonde turned around"

" no its okay"

"You must be the knewest TNA knockout" Mickie James Right

yeah of course and you are"

"Oh right im Angel Williams but my Ring Name is Angelina Love look Mickie I've heard a lot about you and I've watched a lot of your matches your pretty talented"

"Well thanks angel"

"Your welcome and who is the handsome little boy here"

"Oh this is my son kaiyge" he just turned 7

"You are pretty just like an angel" kaiyge smiled and hid behind mickie

"Aww thank you sweety"

"Actually we were looking for the catering room do you know where that is"

"Sure I can take you there I was on my way there"

angel and mickie talked the whole way till they got to catering

"I was just getting a bottle of water I was actually going to go back and watch the rest of the show with my boyfriend and my bestfriend"

"Oh well I can come with right"

"of course kaiyge seems to really like you to"

"They got what they wanted from catering and left" as they were approaching randy angel stopped mickie in her tracks"

"Okay wait hold on micks well do you mind if I call you that you never told me that Randy Orton was your boyfriend he is like one of my favorite wrestlers of all time and OMG!! Maryse Quellet is your bestfriend I love her style"

"Well yup now you know"

"Okay you like have to introduce me"

"Randy this is angel maryse this is angel and angel this is my boyfriend randy and of course my bestfriend maryse"

the 5 of them continued to watch the show mickie liked what she saw and she was ready to get back into the ring angel and mickie exchanged phone numbers and decided they would hang out that following day.

(I Hear Voices)

randy randy

randy kept rubbing his head he couldnt believe what he was hearing

yes randy its me Ted thanks man for taking care of mickie I really appreciate it im glad you are there to make her happy and if your ready to take it further then im all for it

Ted Ted, all of a sudden the voice was gone randy couldnt help but wonder if it was really ted's voice he just hear a second ago oh well if it was he was glad he had his blessings maybe it was time to pop the question to mickie..!!

**What do you think about angelina love and Mickie becoming friends do you think randy should propose to mickie Hmm tell me in a review come on let it all out.**..

**So did you like this chapter **

**lol!! I did please R&R!!**


End file.
